


We go into it blindly

by Wolfstar_1245



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai Dojo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Karate, M/M, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar_1245/pseuds/Wolfstar_1245
Summary: After Dutch was sentenced to prison, Johnny Lawrence. Was tasked with rasing Callie, Dutch’s five year old daughter. An it was was good, but everything good comes to an end. An Callie questions if the people she’s hanging out with are truly her friends?Ya Callie was good at karate and being tough, but every one needs a shoulder to cry on. That shoulder seems to be the shy boy next door Miguel Diaz.See notes at the end
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Demetri, Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s), Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Callie had grown up, with her father Dutch until she was five. Her mom skipped out on them by her first birthday. So she never knew her mother. But Dutch was sentenced to prison. After a murder he committed, so she moved in with the man. Who was a father figure, and the man who raised her. 

Johnny Lawrence, her fathers friend her uncle Bobby. Had said he didn’t want her living with Johnny till he cleaned up his act. An for the first time Johnny had, Callie was like his own. An had known her more then he had his own son. An there were good times and bad. But no matter what Johnny was there to protect her.

Johnny’s mother, even invited the little girl into the family. As if she was her own granddaughter, gifting her with things. Taking her out to the mall, and back to school shopping. She had loved her with her entire heart. An Callie had been completely torn when she passed. Sid Johnny’s step father, hadn’t been as welcoming. He was cold and not a fan of the little girl. But soon her had learned to adore her more then he had Johnny. 

Johnny always said she was a spit fire like her mom. She was taught karate by the time she could run. Johnny teaching her everything he knew. Watching as the delicate little girl grew up. Into a a rebel who tested her limits. An wasn’t afraid to throw the first punch. At her prey, striking hard and showing no mercy. 

Johnny never went easy on the little girl, knowing she was strong. That she was capable of anything she wanted. An the girl wanted to do karate. Callie was enrolled in school at six. Since Dutch never cared enough to. Since he taught her other things. Like how much grams were in a bag of drugs. Or how to do math quickly so she didn’t get ripped off. How to read street signs, incase she got lost. 

So she didn’t struggle when she enrolled into the first grade. She was actually a lot smarter then the other students. So instead of doing work she’d throw things at kids. Or mock the teacher behind her back. When Johnny was called in, he was furious. To find Callie with big red eyes, after the teachers had called her a brat. 

But after that day, Johnny sat her down in the living room. Of their apartment, smiling at her

Hey baby can you repeat after me? Johnny said wiping away her tears, with the pads of his thumbs.

C-course d-dada

I’m smart

I’m smart

I’m beautiful 

I’m beautyful 

An daddy loves me no matter what

An dada loves me no matter what! The girl said giggling as Johnny tickled her sides. Hugging onto him, her little fingers wrapping around his forearm. Smiling brightly at him, her tears only being a distant memory. In her little mind, her dada’s words echoing threw her small head. 

Callie also made friends with a little boy named Eli. They had sat under the playground. Giggling about what they learned in class. When she spotted a boy with brown hair on the ground. Crying quietly, as two older boys stood above him. Callie had quickly reacted to the scene. Running towards the boys, Eli following behind her. 

Hey you stop! She had said to the one boy, shoving him away. Eli was behind her, helping up the small boy. Who had been crying, Eli smiling at him widely. 

Who’s gonna make? Lip over there, I wouldn’t wanna mess up his face anymore. The boy said making his friend laugh at him. 

No but I am Jackass! Callie said grabbing the boys shoulders and kneeing his stomach. Making him fall to the ground, crying out. She then turned to the other boy

You want some to fat ass! She knew, swearing was bad. An she rarely did but daddy always said bad words. When he got into fights with mean people. Before making them bleed,

N-no I’m s-sorry. W-we both a-are! He squeaked helping up his friend. Who was still clutching his stomach. Tears spilling over his face, Callie only turned to Eli and the mysterious boy they saved. 

Then apologize to him, and don’t you ever do it again. Or it’ll be a whole lot worse buddy! Callie said poking his chest, well looking at the chubby boy.

W-were sorry d-demetri! They squeaked before running off. Demetri only standing beside Eli smiling lighty. At her 

Thank you

No problem names Callie, the little girl said extending her hand out. Demetri grabbing ahold of it, 

Demetri, he said shyly to her 

That was only the first of her school fights, over the years they seemed to double. Callie sat at ten in the office, waiting for her father to pick her up. After round housing a kid in the jaw. Listening as it cracked and blood splattered out. A teacher then attempted grabbing her ear. But the girl only shoved her off

I can walk myself thanks! Callie said walking towards the office. When Johnny had gotten there. He told the principal to fuck herself. Before leaving with Callie, the girl was suspended for a week. 

But her grades never slipped and she was now best friends with Eli and Demetri. But as middle school came around, she stopped hanging out with the boys as frequent. It had been sleepovers every Friday to rarely ever. She started hanging out with the rich girls. Yes her father lived in reseda but her grandfather. Was loaded and he usually gave her the money for clothes. An she was there quite frequently with friends.

She kept her focus in karate, she was strong and Johnny kept pushing her. No matter how much he pushed her, the girl bounced back swinging. She loved the power karate gave her. 

But now she was in her junior year of high school. Eli and Demetri weren’t in the picas much anymore. She was friends with moon, yasmine followed them around. But she wasn’t a fan of her, and had even called the girl out. An then there was Sam larusso, the girl who had always held. A grudge against Callie and she had never understood why.

Unless that reason was her dad, because Daniel larusso was a winy bitch. At least that’s what her dad said, and I guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Since everything Sam manged to do pissed her off. 

But this was it, this was her life doing karate after school. An hanging with moon in school. Occasionally shooting Eli and Demetri a text. 

But one day she’d been at home parking her dirt bike. Watching as her father approached along with a boy. He looked quite small, and didn’t seem to realize how pissed Johnny was. Her dads fist clenching tightly his, Knuckles were turning white. Listening as they got into ear shot. 

Why won’t you teach me?

Because I said no, kid so get lost! Johnny snapped approaching Callie. Who wore his old leather jacket. Her hair was long platinum blonde. Falling just above her hips, her Ellie eyes sparking in the street light. A smirk playing on her lips

Hey dad who’s this? Callie asked hugging Johnny lighty. Hoping he’d calm down, Johnny was never truly aggressive. Infront of Callie he held restraint and would never scare her. Since he knew how much Dutch had, the frist few nights of moving in. The girl would wake up crying loudly, Johnny always rocking her back to sleep. 

This is are neighbour, Michael I think

It’s Miguel 

Do I look like I give a shit kid no? Johnny said before looking at Callie.

I’m gonna order Chinese you want the usual? 

Ya that’d be great! Thanks dad Callie said smiling lighty at him. Watching as he walked away, before looking back at Miguel.

I’m sorry about him, he’s not a fan of most people, but he’ll come around. I’m Callie by the way, it’s nice to meet you Miguel. She said watching as the boy blushed heavily at her. 

It’s n-nice to meet y-you to c-Callie, he stuttered looking flustered. An nervous making her smile lighty.

No need to be nervous Miguel, I’m just a regular girl. But I do have to go, so could I get your number?

Ya of c-course! He said as she handed over her iPhone eight. Watching as the boy typed in his number. Blushing as he noticed his contact name.

Shyboy next door☺️💗

Callie took back her phone before, walking towards her door. 

I’ll text you! She said before stepping inside. Not looking back at the boy who stood, frozen. Only watching after here, with a smile across his features.   
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Callie got into the house, walking into her room. Hanging up her jacket on the back of her door. Placing the keys to her dirt bike, on her dresser. She had her car, that had been gifted to her when she had turned 16. But she preferred travelling on her dirt bike. 

She then stripped out of her Jean shorts and black crop top. Throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper. Grabbing out joggers and a hoodie. Throwing on the clothes, and smiling. Grabbing her scrunchie, and pulling up her hair. In a messy bun, she then walked out of her room. Sliding her phone into her pocket, Johnny sat on the couch. With a beer in his hand, watching tv. 

She sat down, looking at him with a smirk and a furrowed brow. Watching as he turned to look at her.

I’m not opening a damn dojo, cal forget that. Johnny said sipping his beer, his eyes on the tv still. He didn’t need to look at her to know what she was thinking. He always knew what she was thinking. 

But you have that money from Sid, and then I could train properly! Please dad for me? Callie said looking at Johnny a pout on her lips. Making the man sigh at her

Thank you she squealed, hugging him tightly. She didn’t need a yes to know that she’d won. She could tell by the simple sigh he’d already given into her.


	2. Miguel

It’d been a couple weeks since Callie had gotten Johnny to open Cobra Kai. Miguel had been the only other one attending. The lessons Johnny was teaching, Miguel was on the basics. How to punch, and do a push up. Well Callie was working on her flips, and advanced kicks. 

Miguel had been impressed with the girls level of karate. But every time he’d stare to long, he ended up with a hit from Johnny. Callie laughing every time, at the boy who only ever smiled back at her. But she watched as he advanced and got better. 

Every day the boy had less issues breathing. His punches got stronger, he became less fragile. An stronger, he stopped flinching when Johnny yelled. Out of nowhere, and over all Callie was impressed. With how much the boy was improving. 

Callie and Miguel had finally finshed up for the day. A day of Miguel learning how to kick threw wooden boards. An she been sparing with Johnny. Along with working on more advanced stuff. She could back and front flip, but combined it with a kick or block wasn’t easy. 

Callie changed out of her gei, she’d been gifted from her dad. It was black and was his Cobra Kai gei. He’d trained in for so many years. It was a bit big, so she had to tie her belt tightly. She changed in the bathroom, putting on black ripped jeans. An a nirvana shirt. Before leaving the washroom, Miguel stood by the door. Wearing grey washed denim jeans, and a flannel. Tieing up his shoes, she walked over grabbing her back converses. That were worn and ripped 

Sliding them on, and tiring them her yellow bandanna. Tied around her wrist, Callie stood looking at Miguel with a smile. 

You wanna hangout? She asked pushing open the door of the dojo. An holding it as the boy walked out. 

Ya I’d like that, Miguel said smiling at her, as they walked towards her 1973 Dodge Dart. She opened the door, getting in Miguel followed suit. She buckled her seat belt swiftly starting up the engine. With that she pulled out of the strip mall parking lot. 

You haven’t been to golf n stuff yet have you? Callie asked turning onto another road.

No I haven’t really been anywhere yet, expect the dojo. Miguel said, watching as they pulled into a large place. Full of teenagers and cars. Callie parked her car, near the front of the parking lot. Shutting off the car and pulling out her keys. She undid her seat belt getting out, seeing as Miguel hopped out already. She quickly shut her door locking up the car. 

This way, Callie motioned pulling Miguel by the hand. The pair entering the arcade, area were Callie dragged them to air hockey. 

I’ll beat you

I’d like to see you try Miguel said back smiling at her. Before she started up the table

Callie been right she had won, the game she completely destroyed Miguel. 

How the hell are you so good? Miguel said smiling at Callie.

My dad says I get it from my mom, Callie said her voice lowering. She didn’t like talking about her mom. She was aware who her mother was. An how to find her but she didn’t want to. She never wanted Callie, so why would Callie want her?

You never mention your mom, but I get it my dad left to.

Who said she left?

Oh god I’m so sorry I justed assumed since I’ve never seen her before an-

Calm down Miguel I’m kidding she totally left. Callie said nudging the boy with her elbow. Who only shoved her playfully 

The night continued on, and Callie had a lot of fun. She hadn’t done this since she was a kid. An it was a nice break, from parties and fancy sleepovers. She felt at home, because this is where. Johnny used to take her every Saturday.

Callie and Miguel pulled up to apartment complex. At seven thirty, getting out of the car. 

I had fun tonight thank you Callie. Miguel said hugging the girl, she wasn’t expecting to hug her. But it felt nice as he held her close to him. They’d only been this close well sparing. An that isn’t the most comforting thing. Miguel and her slowly pulled away from one another.

I had fun to, I’ll see you at school tomorrow alright? Callie says to him 

Ya of course, I’ll see you tomorrow g’nighy cal. 

Night mi, Callie replied walking towards her apartment.   
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day came quickly, soon Johnny was waking up Callie. Who rolled out of bed easily, she was trained to be a morning person. After taking early morning runs all summer. 

Callie went to the bathroom, bringing her shampoo and conditioner. She shut the door, grabbing her towels from they back. Before running the hot water, once she felt like it was good. Turned on the shower, stripping out of her clothes. An letting the pyjamas lay in a small pile on the cold floor. Callie then got in, scrubbing her body with strawberry body wash. 

Until it suds up, she then rinsed it off moving onto her hair. Here shampoo and conditioner also smelt like strawberries. Which was one of her favourite smells, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Once out of the shower she walked to her room. Grabbing a black lace thong and matching bra. Slipping both the items on, Callie decided on wearing. A white throw over sweater and grey tights. Along with her white adidas running shoes. 

She grabbed her black bag, that held her notes and things for class. Callie grabbed her phone unpluging it and walking out. She shut the door behind her, walking towards the front door.

Someone’s in a rush, aren’t you gonna at least eat? Johnny asked sitting at the dining room table. With a plate of pancakes

No I’ll get something on the way dad I love you. She then grabbed her leather jacket, before heading out the door. Callie got to her car, getting in. Pulling the keys from her Bag, and starting up the engine.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ride to school was short, as she bashed summer of 69 on the stereo. It making kids turn to look at she as she pulled in. Parking in her regular spot, which had originally been yasmines. But Callie liked pissing off the blonde bitch.

Callie got out of her car to find moon waiting for her. Pulling Callie into a tight hug, as she smiled. 

Your gonna kill me moons, get off Callie says. But the truth was she didn’t mind moons hugs. They were comforting and always filled with compassion. 

Let’s go, are friends await! 

You mean your friends, yasmine is an annoying bitch. Sam has hated me since the second grade. An kyler is a tool, who gets way to close to me. Callie said making moon look at her. 

There no that ba since you get to know them! An plus you’ve got no one else, bubs . The truth was Callie did have other friends.

An by lunch she was done with yasmine, making fun of them. 

Look how fucking ugly the kid with lip sweater looks. Yasmine said laughing loudly well looking at Eli. Who shy’d away from her eyes completely. It made callies stomach turn, she saw Miguel. Sitting with Eli and Demetri

With that Callie got up from her seat, walking towards the three.

Callie where the hell are you going? Yasmine screeched looking at the girl, who only ignored her. Simply giving her the finger, hearing as Yasmine gasped. Callie got to the table sitting down, watching the three boys look up at her.

You realize you threw away any possible chances of losing your virginity til college. I just said the same thing to Miguel, Demetri said making Callie roll her eyes at him.

Who says I’m a virgin still, Callie says watching as Miguel chocked on his food. Coughing loudly, Eli only smiled at her and Demetri chuckled.

It’s good to have ya back cal, Demetri said braking a bite from his pudding. An he was right Callie felt right at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far I’ll update soon!!


	3. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel gets better at karate and Sam want to get under Callies skin

Days passed quickly, Callie finding her place again. With Eli, Miguel and Demetri simply having movie nights. Or bugging Demetri with fact that we’re a 100% false. But finding it fun to watch the boy, struggle with the stupidity. 

miguel and Callie got closer each passing day. An It was now Halloween, and Callie matched Miguel in his skeleton attire. But not as cheesy, her dad had taste but it wasn’t the 80s anymore. 

Callie and Miguel let Johnny in threw the back door. So he could put up posters, advertising cobra Kai. Callie scowling at the sight of Yasmine and Sam. In there lakers outfits, Sam pressed up against kyler. 

Eli, Demetri and Miguel excusing them selves to use the washroom. Callie waiting out in the hall for them. Minutes passing as she scrolled on her phone. Threw her instagram feed, rolling her eyes at the cheesy posts. 

Tearing her eyes away, to be met by a panicked Eli and Demetri. 

Where the hell is Miguel? She asks the boys only looking at each other.

Kyler and his goons are in there with him, Demetri says quietly. Callie only tossing him her phone. Before heading into the washroom, seeing Miguel on the ground. The four boys laughing, tearing there eyes to her.

Oh hey baby, I was just dealing with ria you wanna go somewhere? Kyler says nudging his best friend shoulder. Callie approaching the boy

Sure if you can walk after this. 

After wha- Kyler was cut off with a kick to his jaw. The boy tumbling to the ground, brucks throwing a fist at the girl. Her only blocking him, at hitting him straight in the nose. A loud crack being heard, his blood splattering onto her shirt. Feeling a punch collied with her side. She turned smashing the boy against the locker. 

Callie then turned to the last boy, watching him raise his hands in defeat. Callie only elbowing him in the teeth. Stomping on kylers nose, hearing the boy let out a scream. As she helped up Miguel, who was practically blacked out.

Watching Johnny come into the bathroom, looking at the pair. 

God damn kid, what’s he get himself into? Johnny mutters picking the boy up, Callie only motioning to the boys on the floor. 

Something I finshed, she says following her father out of the bathroom. To see Eli and Demetri standing there. Looking down, Callie only looking at them disappointedly.

You could’ve at least, tried to help him. She says before walking out after Johnny, the drive being quite. Once they got to the apartment building. Johnny went to deal with Carmen. An Callie headed to the house, cleaning up her bruised and bloodily knuckles. And throwing her costume off before getting into the shower.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miguel’s mother hadn’t been happy with him. And prevented him from doing karate for a couple weeks. 

In those weeks Callie practiced one on one with Johnny. Attending school, Kyler friends avoiding him. Sam giving her nasty looks, after beating her boyfriend. Callie only glaring back at her, talking to Miguel in school. An texting the boy late at night

Soon Miguel was back in the dojo, getting to a level. Where he could actually kiss ass, and didn’t look like a twig. His smile back on his face ever since he got back. 

Aisha also joined the dojo, joining the small group that consisted. Of Callie, Miguel, Demetri and Eli. The three bonding over movies. An group texts, 

Callie sat with Demetri and Eli in the cafeteria. Aisha taking her seat beside them, with her lunch tray. 

Miguel not here yet? She asks looking at the three of them. Eli only nodding at her, Callie watching the boy enter the cafe. Grabbing his food, before placing it down in there table.

How are you guys? He asks Demetri opened his mouth. Shutting it as Kyler yelled over the cafe. 

You guys know that billboard with the giant dick? That’s Sam’s dad must be where she gets it from. Callie watched as Miguel got up from his seat. Approaching Kyler, fists clenched

Hey Kyler why don’t you shut the hell up! Miguel snapped, Kyler looking at him before approaching.

I’m ready for your lame ass karate this time ria! He snaps throwing the first punch his arm only being stopped by Miguel. 

It’s not lame as karate, it’s cobra Kai. He said Callie and Aisha getting to there feet. Incase the boy needed them, Aisha yelling no mercy. As Miguel continued fighting them, jumping over tables. An shoving chairs, the last bit being to one of kylers goons. With a lunch tray, the cafeteria letting out hollers. 

Callie walking up to the boy, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Good job mi, you kicked some asses. Miguel only blushing lighty at her, smiling brightly. Before he was dragged off by a teacher. Only looking back, at the girl Callie then turning her attention to Sam. The girl scowling at her

You know even if what Kyler did was wrong. You dad definitely sucks dick, Callie says. Before walking away, the first bell ringing. 

Sam only turning to moon, with a smirk on her face.

I’ll get her back, and I think I know exactly how to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in so long!


	4. The old gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie calls up Johnny friends kids, that’s she grew up with. An the cobras are ready to strike back. For the girl no questions asked, well Miguel gets a taste. Of his own medicine, and he doesn’t like it one bit

Callie and Miguel stood outside the dojo, waiting for Johnny to unlock the doors. The pair talking, watching as a bunch of kids walked up. Demetri and Eli among them, Aisha squeezing threw the crowd. To the four

Miguel I think that fight really helped bring in students. Aisha says, Miguel only smiling slightly.

Those assholes got what they deserved, that’s all that matters.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Callie watched Eli get called out and Demetri get put down harshly on the mat. That day in the dojo, Aisha unflinching kids, by punching them square in the face. Callie and Miguel practiced by, sparring in the back. 

As they tied up there shoes Miguel looked at Callie with a smile.

I’ve got a date, well kinda he says the girl looking up at him. With a small smile, internally her heart breaking a bit. 

Really that’s great Miguel who? 

Sam, he says callies heart dropping completely hearing it shatter. Sam fucking larusso, had another thing coming to her. Callie completely ignored Miguel and Eli, as she walked to the back. An into her father’s office, seeing Johnny look up from some 80S play boy magazine.

Can I help you cal? He asks watching as his daughter shakes. Knuckles white, and eyes cutting threw him. 

How did you get back at Daniel larusso, when he took Allie from you? Callie asks Johnny eye brows rasing slightly. 

I kicked the shit out of him, and I didn’t say this but if I were you. I’d show his daughter, just who kid you are. Johnny says winking Callie only smirking. An leaving the office, swing Miguel waiting for her. 

You alright? He asks the girl, only to be ignored as she leaves the dojo. Miguel and Eli following after, Demetri already outside. Waiting for the small group. Passing by him and to her car, a sadistic smile on her face. 

What the hell are you doing Callie, what did I do! Miguel yells, the girl gets in starting up the engine. Rolling down the window of her car. 

Ask princess, what happened between her and my dad. Or better yet ask mine, you fucking asshole. I’ll tell her you say high, with that Callie pulled out. Leaving the boy in the distance. Not caring to much, about how he felt. She opened up to him, and he just led her on. She was angry that she left her self so vulnerable to him. Loves a wait of time Johnny had taught her that. Why hadn’t she fucking listened. 

But now wasn’t the time for pay back, that’s she’d do at school. Now was the time to pick up her favourite boys. They were like her, she met them because they were Johnny’s. High school friends kids, and they all were close. 

Still lived in the valley, just attending a different school. Callie pulled her phone out at a red light. Sending a quick message to the group chat. 

Queen cobra: hey asshats get ready I’m picking you all up!

Thomas/bodybag: see you soon babes 😉

Ben/killerking : ight sounds good who we killing?

James/bj: ya I wanna break some bones, who hurt are bean? 

Queen cobra: larusso

Dean/bigbro: ya well she’s not gonna be able to walk soon. 

Callie continued driving, getting to dean first. Dean was Dutch’s other kid, who is two years older then Callie. The boy being in and out of foster care his entire life. And juvie being more of a home, then half of the homes he stayed in. 

She stopped waiting for her older brother to get in. Giving him a hug, feeling tears lighty slip down her face. The boy only holding her tighter.

It’s been to long, she mutters the boy only chuckling at her. 

Ya I missed you to sis, now let’s get the others. Them both pulling back, before Callie started driving again. Both catching up on what’s they missed. Filling him in on Johnny and cobra kai. Along with Miguel and Sam

The next person they got was Thomas, son of Tommy. The boy was outgoing and funny, sweet to his friends. His father sick with cancer. Leaving the boy to half to work to cover bills. 

As he got in he gave them both pats on the shoulders sitting in the middle. Smiling widely and lightly up a cigarette, the radio blasting loudly. 

Bobby son Ben, had always been the responsible one. Never letting them do anything to stupid. Being the designated driver when they drank. Over all the smart one, getting them out of tough situations.

Lastly they got James, Jimmy’s son the baby of the group. Being a year younger and over all more innocent. Them all bj since coming out as gay. They didn’t care that he was, just liked to piss him off. 

So you guys wanna crash at my grandfather’s place? He loves you and it huge, Callie says. Making the boys laugh 

As long as there alcohol and I can smoke weed I’m in. Thomas says getting a fist bump from dean.

Preech brother, he says leaning back against his seat. 

Callie had missed her boys  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There might consisted of drinking and smoking pot. Laughing at past memories, and there dads. All wondering why they didn’t do this sooner. It going late into the night, before Callie alarm was going off. Walking them from there peacefully slumber. 

Turn that shit off, Thomas said rubbing his eyes and looking over at Callie. Who quickly turned off the headache inducing alarm. Before going to her dresser and grabbing out clothes. She had at her grand father’s. Just black tipped jeans and a black cropped top. Heading to the washroom to change. Her jacket still in the car

When she got out the boys were changed into there new clothes. All waiting to go, Callie only grabbing her keys and sunglasses. Knowing the sun wouldn’t help her massive hangover. 

The five of them piled in the car, all staying quiet hoping for their hangovers. To leave them, before they got to her school. 

Callie walked three the hallway getting odd looks. Not because of her but the tattooed and grungey looking boys behind her. They all were rich and had etiquette, but they rarely used it. 

Callie saw Eli Demetri and Miguel waiting at her locker the girl only ignoring them. As she grabbed out her books, demetri eyeing dean.

Aren’t you a little old, I mean when did you start hanging around bikers? Demetri asks dean towering over them.

I suggest you shut the fuck up before he knocks your teeth in. He’s my brother after all, Callie says watching Demetri pale. An deans fist colliding with the locker beside his head.

Yup that’s noted, demetri says before moving away carefully. Miguel still looking at her, with disappointment.

Who the hell are these guys Callie? Miguel snaps making the girl look at him.

Well that’s dean my brother who’ll rip your dick off. An give it to his dog for a chew toy, that ones Thomas. He’ll also rip your dick off, but glue to your head. So you look like a lymptic fucking unicorn. That’s James he’s baby, but would destroy all of you. Even if he’s two years younger. An lastly Ben, the smart one but doesn’t like people who break my heart. 

With that Callie walks away, dean looking at Miguel. Before following after his sister and their friend’s. Miguel slightly gulping

That’s rough buddy, demetri mutters

That’s zuko I appreciate! Miguel snaps heading down the hall with them. 

Callie on the other hand kept waking until she got to Sam’s locker. Leaning up against it, watching the girl walk towards her.

Well if it isn’t trash, what do I owe the pleasure? Sam asks sarcastically looking at them all. 

Princess you know exactly what you did, and I’m not to happy. So I suggest you back off.

Or what Callie, you gonna have your pathetic friends fight me? 

Or this you whore, Callie then grabs Sam by the hair. Smashing the girls face off her knee, before throwing her into the ground. 

Watch your self larusso, no body no crime dean spits. Before they left, Sam to hold her nose as it gushed. Callie saying goodbye to them. An that she’ll call them once classes were over.   
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of the day went smoothly, Callie completely ignoring Miguel. An sitting with Aisha at lunch, before heading to the dojo. Where she has practice,

Callie entered to see, Thomas, Ben, James and dean in there geis. All of them had been handed down by there fathers. Callie smiling as she watches Johnny hug them. An joke around, the girl slipping of her shoes. Before heading over to the mats, and stretching. Thomas and Ben sitting beside her. As Miguel entered looking at the group. His eyes angry and fists clenched. 

Practice was going smoothly, Callie and them sticking to the front. And Miguel and Aisha near the back. Before the door jingles and Callie turned to see Eli. The boys hair spiked up and dyed, Johnny calling him to the front. 

See every one can be badass now hawk fall in! He said the boy going tonwalk to the back. But Callie stopping him, and offering him the spot next to her. Ben moving over to the side, hawk only smiling.

I like your hair dude it’s sick, Thomas says as they front jabbed. 

Thanks, I like your tattoos, hawk says smiling lighty.

Well I know a guy if you want one, dean adds in

Sounds good to me man thanks. Hawk says smiling lighty, Callie nudging his shoulder with a smile. The boy looking at her, with a lopsided grin. 

Miguel only near the back punching the air hard. 

I hate to say it Miguel but pay backs a bitch. Aisha says Miguel only muttering a small I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like these ocs! Thanks for the read!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it first fic ever! I know it might be bad but I got the idea at 4 in the morning we’ll sleep deprived.


End file.
